


Thoughts Of Insubordination

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study with Porn, M/M, Or possibly the other way around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Rex contemplates his place in the galaxy, from his place in Anakin Skywalker's bed.





	Thoughts Of Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Draws on elements of Karen Traviss's Republic Commando novels, between the way that the Kaminoans treated the clones, the clones resentment in regards to said treatment, and the legally murkiness of clone personhood status.
> 
> All this and porn too!

Sometimes, Rex wondered if, had the clones not received extensive training that said that they needed to follow their commanding officers’ orders, and that the Jedi were to be their commanding officers, he’d lash out at Master Yoda.

He understood why the elder Master Jedi was considered a being of great respect, due the many honors offered him, all that talk. Great warrior, noted peacemaker, almost as old as the modern Republic itself. There was plenty to respect about him.

But the Master Jedi had also been responsible in the damage done to Anakin Skywalker by his order, and that was something that Rex couldn’t forgive. He didn’t need to like Master Yoda to follow his orders. 

Rex kept his disapproval of Yoda to himself most of the time, strictly professional on duty. There weren’t many occasions he was even in the presence of the diminutive Jedi Master, so he could keep that to himself.

He still wondered, though, if the fact that he even had the thought was a sign of something wrong with him, that there’d been some kind of failure of his training and flash-learning. Shouldn’t he be in a position where he didn’t have such strong negative feelings about a Jedi Master, a superior in rank? Shouldn’t something just click in Rex’s mind and make him accept?

“Rex... I can hear your mind ticking.”

Anakin’s voice cut through the fog of Rex’s distraction. He’d emerged from the fresher, a towel wrapped around his lower body as he used a second one to dry off his hair. To some, Anakin having taken an old-fashioned water shower might have just been an affectation, the indulgence and luxury. Rex knew, though, that it was something that every instinct in Anakin told him not to do, and that he had to fight to convince himself that he could – growing up on a desert planet, one where farmers collected moisture from the atmosphere because there was so little of it... Anakin didn’t do it to indulge in some luxury. He did it because for years, he’d known he couldn’t. Here, while water reserves couldn’t be magically produced from the air, neither was it at such a premium that it had to be cautiously rationed.

That and he knew what seeing him, out of his clothes, fresh from the shower, still glistening from the shower’s spray, did to his lover.

Rex moved to Anakin, trying to offer him a smile that would put him at ease. “Not the war, for once.” Which was, strictly speaking, true. Not that he felt like he needed to lie to Anakin, but he did think they should mark the occasion – Rex was, when he was in his armor, the consummate soldier. One might wonder how they’d managed to get that into the DNA structure of a man like Jango Fett. That, however, was for minds not his.

It was clear that even Anakin had a hard time believing such a claim. “Since when does that happen?” he asked with a gentle smirk. 

Of course, it was easy to put the war out of mind for at least a little while right now – their ship was in hyperspace, on its way back from a short burst of activity out on the border of the Rim Worlds and Republic territory. That seemed to be how the war was going these days, a few skirmishes, then they pull back, claiming that the diplomats wanted to take another shot at resolving things peacefully. Engage, retreat, engage, retreat... It was becoming the Republic’s favorite tune.

Still, the diplomats were trying to resolve the war, and that was, supposedly, one of the things that made the Republic worth fighting for, that there was such a belief in the strength of words and the art of diplomacy. 

Rex preferred the comfort of a blaster in hand and a bunch of dismantled battle droids surrounding him, personally.

“So, if the war isn’t what you’re thinking about, anything in particular on your mind?” 

Rex returned the cocky grin that had made its way onto his lover’s face. “Well, for one, that towel would look much better on the floor...”

Before Rex could pull off the towel, Anakin had let it drop to the ground. “Now what are you thinking, Rex?” Anakin asked, his voice dropping to a husky tone. “Because I have a few commands for you, assuming you’re willing to be fully under my command.”

Rex shivered, a low moan escaping his lips. “Whatever you say, General. I’m your man.” 

Anakin caught his lips in a heated kiss, one Rex returned with all his fevered passion.

He was a clone, sure, in many ways programed to be a loyal Republic soldier by the Kaminoans. But he had his own desires, and chief among them was the ability and intent to give all of him that was not the Republic’s man to Anakin Skywalker.

He felt the same from Anakin when he kissed him. When he touched him. When he made love to him. 

It made Rex wonder... what might happen if they ran away?

Some part of him called that desertion. Another part argued that whatever oaths he’d sworn to the Republic, he had no true loyalty to it – had he been given a choice but to swear to serve the Republic? Refusal would have marked him as defective, and he’d have been purged as a failure.

That thought made his kiss grow more fevered and passionate – the aiwha-bait purging him would have denied him the chance to meet Anakin, let alone become his lover. He’d have been lucky to be rotated to some clerical position, a kiss of death to any clone, built and raised to be a soldier, a warrior. And there’d have been no way that his path would have crossed Anakin’s had that happened. Even in the unlikely event that they’d met, he wouldn’t have been able to earn the man’s attention. Or his love.

Anakin was pulling at Rex’s tunic, tossing it on the floor. “Always wearing too much, Rex,” he murmured against the other man’s mouth. 

“Setting a good example for the boys,” Rex said, shoving down his pants, allowing his cock to meet Anakin’s own, letting out a pleasured hiss at the contact. 

The boys. The other clones. The Republic made token gestures, but he knew – the clones were like organic droids to the Senate, probably even to the Republic citizenry. The Republic had been given the Grand Army, and some Senators, like Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, their closest allies, were willing to see them all as flesh and blood like them, but show the Republic the army with one face, they’d depersonalize them all.

And that always made Rex feel guilty when he indulged like this – even acknowledging that he loved Anakin, he loved his brothers too (albeit, in a far different manner), and he knew that it was a stroke of good luck that he had the opportunity to be in the position he was. 

Speaking of positions... Anakin gently shoved him back to the bed, his lips moving to press and kiss against Rex’s neck, a determined effort to drive Rex mad.

It never failed.

This shouldn’t have happened. Anakin was a Jedi. Rex was a clone soldier. But they’d defied the odds, on the battlefield, surviving the months of chaos that were this war, and in the bedroom, finding themselves coming together. They shouldn’t have happened.

Force, Rex was glad that they had.

The efforts of Anakin’s determination led him to pull off the simple tunic that Rex had still been wearing. Now they were both nude, and Anakin pressed his full length against Rex, again making the other man shudder under his touch. Rex didn’t know if he had the same responses in the bed that his brothers, or even Jango Fett, had – there had been some exploration among the clones back in the barracks on Kamino, but, according to the aiwha-bait vat growers, they didn’t need to worry about such things. 

Another indication of how the rest of the galaxy saw the clones. They weren’t people, they weren’t expected to go out into the universe and take a place of their own. 

“Rex...” Anakin hissed in Rex’s ear, as Rex wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. 

And then there was Anakin Skywalker, who had seen a man, an individual, an army of individuals.

Rex was sworn to preserve and protect the Republic. It had been imprinted in him, along with all the tactical training he’d received. What he chose to add to that oath was that he would protect Anakin Skywalker from those who would harm him. Given that they were both soldiers in this war, there was a merciful overlap on that particular duty, making it unlikely that he’d have to choose between one or the other.

The big question about it, really, was if Anakin would realize how poorly the Jedi Order treated him. Rex had seen enough of the other Jedi look at him... He swore, at least half the time, Jedi like General Windu, looked at him like the aiwha-bait had looked at clones they’d expected to purge. 

If it came down to Anakin or the Republic, Rex would be torn. If it came down to Anakin or the Jedi, Rex would fight them all. They’d already hung Ahsoka out to dry – Rex felt a pang of anger at the way that the Jedi had abandoned her for the Republic’s show trial, then tried to turn around and say that she’d passed her trials. Her refusal to accept their praise... Rex hoped he could show that level of bravery if pressed.

He hoped that Anakin would one day have the strength to recognize she hadn’t been the only one that the Jedi had mistreated, who didn’t deserve the loyalty shown them.

Rex found himself spreading his legs as Anakin began preparing him. The first time they’d done this, Rex had practically exploded with pleasure, not just in the direct way. He’d known no pleasure like that before – it hadn’t just been the physical act. He’d felt something he’d never known before. It had taken him some time to recognize what it was.

Love. He was in love with Anakin Skywalker. And, by the way that Anakin had made every second of their time together send Rex’s senses into overload, Rex knew that the other man felt the same.

Rex had heard rumors of some of his brothers who’d developed attractions, even a few scattered rumors about them actively falling in love. He hadn’t heard any about any of them being with a man, however. Rex wondered if that made him some kind of aberration – the clones were supposedly a match for Jango Fett in all the ways that counted, after all, surely that would include who Jango had been attracted to. Though that didn’t exactly hold up – if a clone felt attraction for someone, while it meant that his brothers would be inclined to be attracted as well, it didn’t mean they were.

There was much about being a clone that was full of questions, all things considered. The only ones who could answer those questions – if indeed they had answers – were the Kaminoans themselves.

Rex could live without the answers, then.

Anakin slid in, and, buried to the hilt in Rex, caught Rex’s lips up in a kiss again. Rex felt the soft, gentle touch of Anakin’s flesh and blood hand – Rex had noticed that Anakin never liked to use his mechanical one for intimate gestures, as if he thought it couldn’t express the softness, the tenderness, that he wanted to pass along – run up his side, fingers gently grazing a nipple.

“Rex...” Again Anakin hissed out his name.

“Anakin...” Rex returned. It was hard not to refer to Anakin by his rank, even here, in the privacy of their room. Making love to Anakin, though, it became easier.

Perhaps because when they made love, Rex felt the most like a man he ever did. When they made love, it was something that a clone – an organic droid, legally speaking – supposedly was not meant to do, and yet... Here he was. If the Senate, the Republic at large, could see him, a model clone officer, naked, on his back, a Jedi cock up his ass, begging that Jedi for more, for all he could give, whispering sweet nothings in his ear...

Honestly, Rex would love to see that, come to think. Though he wouldn’t be the one to take or send that particular holo. And the rest of the galaxy had no business intruding in their bedroom.

Their bedroom. When had Rex begun thinking of this as such, rather than these being a berth on a Republic vessel, a place to store their gear between missions?

At some point, the war would be over, and something would happen with the clones left alive. Would they be “repurposed” for civilian life? Rex doubted it. Would the Grand Army of the Republic be allowed to stand? Perhaps, for a while. But the clones? Would they be granted the same legal status as any other citizen of the Republic? Somehow, he doubted it.

And, as tempting as it would be to simply take Anakin, board the Twilight – or some other ship – and fly off into the galaxy, live as galactic nomads, Rex wasn’t about to believe he would. If nothing else, responsibility to his brothers would ensure that he’d stay close to them.

The future was murky at best. But Rex felt confident in his belief that, whatever it took, he and Anakin would have some future together. Whether that meant defying the Jedi, the Republic, anyone... That was up in the air still. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it. 

Rex knew it probably wasn’t the “right” thing, but he wanted to delay that all the same, regardless of how it would mean that the war would have to continue.

They both reached their climax almost simultaneously, panting heavily. Anakin used the Force to grab his towel from before, clean them up, and not release Rex from a long, thorough kiss. 

Clone stamina was almost on par with Jedi stamina, meaning that, by the time that was done, they were both ready to go again.

The idea of being able to do like the average citizen of the galaxy could, marriage, seemed silly. Rex was a clone, Anakin was a Jedi. One was forbidden by the rules of his Order, the other’s personhood was legally questionable. Yet...

When Rex, on his knees and the other man’s cock in his mouth, looking to Anakin, whose eyes were hooded, hands clenching the sheets of their bed, Rex wondered what it would be like to be able to marry him. To be able to call Anakin his husband.

Rex Skywalker. It didn’t sound like the most absurd thing ever, Rex supposed. Of course he’d take Anakin’s surname – it wasn’t as if he had one of his own. 

It was an impossible dream, of course. It would never be the case.

It didn’t hurt to dream though.

Eventually, they both collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap, having reached the point where their exhaustion overwhelmed their desire. Anakin practically hummed satisfaction as he curled close to Rex, his hair tickling Rex’s nose. 

“Force, Rex...” he panted out. “That always feels so amazing,” he murmured, sleep already beginning to overtake him.

“I know,” Rex nodded, an arm wrapping around his lover, gently tracing nonsense figures against the warm skin, shiny with a thin layer of sweat. He wanted this to be his last sight every night, even if he knew he wouldn’t – even without the questionable future for clones, he knew the war did occasionally call for their separation. Still, it didn’t hurt to want.

Anakin nuzzled closer to Rex, as if he was still trying to climb into Rex’s skin, hold them both even tighter than they had been earlier. 

“I love you.”

It was so soft, Rex could barely hear it. 

Pressing a kiss to his lover’s temple, Rex smiled against Anakin’s skin. “I love you.”

The aiwha-bait almost certainly would have called for him to be purged for that. The Republic would probably want them out of the same chain of command. The Jedi would demand it.

Rex couldn’t bring himself to care about any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write books about my feelings about the Jedi's treatment of Anakin Skywalker, and about how much I absolutely can not accept that, given the nature of the clones' origins (to say nothing of the manufactured faceless armor making them indistinguishable a lot of the time), the Republic would just automatically accept them as people. Considering how difficult it's been for us Earth humans to accept people born and bred the old-fashioned way, I'm not for a second believing that the corrupt and morally bankrupt beast that is the Republic of the Prequel trilogy just automatically accepts clone personhood as a given.


End file.
